


Like Fire Hellfire

by winged_cat_45



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celestia dies, Celestia gets kyoko to open up, Celestia is executed, Death, Kyoko and Celestia bonded, Kyoko has trust issues, Kyoko needs a hug, One-Sided Attraction, celestia and Kyoko were friends, celestia had feelings for kyoko, kyoko cries in secret, takes place during chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_cat_45/pseuds/winged_cat_45
Summary: Kyoko doesn't want to accept that Celestia is the killer in chapter three, she attempts to avoid it as long as possible. But when faced with the fire she’s forced to face the cruel reality of the situation.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 13





	Like Fire Hellfire

Kyoko swallows a lump in her throat trying so hard to keep from falling apart in front of everyone her classmates her friends. She does not think they would react well if she did plus she has to stay strong for those who have died and for those that still live, but even she doesn’t want to admit that she thinks Celestia is guilty. The others weren’t nearly this hard you can do this kyoko do it for them, but she doesn’t want to she doesn’t want to kill the blackened her friend. Normally it’s not that hard for kyoko to stay strong but she’s struggling now faced with a cruel reality she doesn’t want to face, putting her hair in front of her face she thinks of a happier time. If only it would come true right now she thinks to herself why Celestia why!

A Week earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celestia must admit the strange Lilac haired girl is interesting she wants to learn more about her, as she’s clever enough to have helped uncover the other blackeneds. She slips a note to kyoko after breakfast asking her to meet her in the library because she wants to talk in private, she isn’t sure if kyoko will accept the meeting or not. We shall see she thinks to herself hopefully she does she probably won’t though, Celestia wouldn’t blame her for being cautious. 

Kyoko gets the note and looks at it wondering why Celestia wants to talk to her she’s a bit suspicious as she’s not sure she trusts the gambler. She remembers how Sayaka betrayed Makoto, and how Mondo killed Chihiro in a fit of rage. Kyoko does not want to become another class trial she would rather avoid that if she can besides she doesn’t think the others trust her that much. She thinks for about fifteen minutes before finally coming to a decision yes she will meet Celestia but she will arm herself, getting up and leaving the dining hall she goes and enters the warehouse, grabbing a weapon off the shelf, she puts it in her jacket before leaving. After doing so and feeling much safer, she heads to the library to see Celestia standing outside the room, she remains cautious but doesn’t say anything to the gambler.

Celestia smiles upon seeing kyoko happy to see that she agreed to come meet her like this, dusting off her dress a bit she opens the door to the library, closing it behind her once kyoko enters behind her. Sitting down at one of the tables ignoring Togami who’s also in the room, she watches kyoko sit across from her. The gambler pulls out a deck of cards and puts it on the desk so kyoko can see her intentions aren't to kill the other girl.

Kyoko looks at Celestia then at the deck of cards thinking to herself so she only wanted to talk to me and play cards. I was not expecting that but it’s better than her killing me plus she doesn’t seem to have any weapons. “So you only wanted to talk and play cards?”

Celestia smiles once again she knew kyoko would be suspicious of her she doesn’t blame the girl after everything that has happened. “Yes I’m not going to kill you if that’s what you are worried about honestly I want to see how good your skills are.”

Kyoko looks at her before nodding deciding well if she wants to gamble then I’ll gamble and we shall see how this ends. “Alright then I accept but I don’t have any money on me currently so I can’t bet anything right now”

Celestia nods in understanding expecting this she didn’t expect kyoko to have any money on her on fact so she can’t say she’s surprised or shocked at the news. “Alright that’s fine we will just play a Friendly game I didn’t want to bet anything anyway “

Kyoko nods slowly while looking at her she finds the terms acceptable plus this is a good chance to use her brain that isn’t after someone’s life has ended in a horrible way. She does not want anyone else to die and the violence and death has gotten to her but she will never tell anyone this because her feelings won’t change the situation. “Alright that’s acceptable to me I’ll let you deal and explain the rules.”

Celestia nods before calmly dealing and explaining the rules to the other girl across from her she’s excited she must admit. “Alright now I’ll allow you to go first I deem that fair I do want this to be an exciting match after all”

Kyoko nods before calmly making the first move using her cards calm and collected like she always is no matter the kind of situation that she is in.

Celestia is surprised from such a calm move before she makes her move as well moving with a sort of graceful elegance that can only come from someone who knows what they are doing. “So I am curious though you haven’t told anyone but what is your talent?”

Kyoko looks at her she has amnesia and can’t remember her talent but she doesn’t want to say this because she doesn’t want to seem suspicious. So instead of explaining she attempts to change the subject by making her next move. “Thats not important right now what is important is stopping the killing game.”

Celestia agrees with kyoko in a way but she also disagrees with kyoko in the same kind of way remaining silent for a moment Celestia makes her move. “It is important though I can understand why you wouldn’t want to say I’ll ask a different question then, why are you so closed off?”

That seems to get kyokos attention who swallows and looks away Celestia isn’t sure if she will respond but after a while she decides to do so. “It’s dangerous to get close to others you could get hurt or betrayed especially in this situation”

Celestia nods thinking about the situation for a moment then decides that it might be best to cut it short for today. “That makes sense I can’t say I Blame you for that however don’t worry I don’t intend to kill you.”

Back to the present trial three ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyoko thinking back on it now wishes that she didn’t meet up with Celestia because now all she feels is pain but it’s to late to think about that now. They spent a week getting to know each other and kyoko eventually opened up enough to tell her she couldn’t remember her talent, Celestia attempted to help jog her memory but to no avail. However kyoko did learn about Celestias cat and she asked kyoko that if the worst should happen to her to take care of him. Kyoko agreed to this with a heavy heart now kyoko knows why she asked this of her because of what she’s done now. Kyoko looks away not wanting to look at the gambler as her final defense is countered. Defeated kyoko watches her friend give up, in her final moments she gives the key to kyoko then decides to try and comfort her.

“Kyoko do not blame yourself I made my choice I’m sorry to you I really am, please take care of my cat remember our agreement? Also take care of the others ok? You need to beat this despair for their sake.” Kyoko nods her heart clenched in suppressed sadness as Celestia pulls her into a hug which surprises her she kisses her forehead before calmly going to Monokuma. “I’ve said my goodbyes I’m ready now may we meet again in another life.”

Kyoko can’t even scream as she watches the fire consume her friend but she can’t bare to look away, she thinks of how graceful she looks even after being crushed by the fire truck. 

Once everything is said and done and the trial concludes kyoko silently enters her bathroom and shuts it, away from prying eyes she finally screams her heart out before breaking down and sobbing in grief, pain, sadness with anger mixed in as well. “For her sake I can’t give up yet I can’t cave to despair I have to fight and win.” Kyoko after allowing herself time to grieve and exit her bathroom Laying down in her bed ,her dreams that night consisting of her friends black hair and red eyes and she thinks of how her friend was consumed by fire hellfire.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I would make Angst of these two. I thought they would be good friends to be honest, I do think Celestia had some kind of feelings for kyoko but kirigiri didn’t feel the same, it’s my headcanon at least.


End file.
